Innocent Tripping
by bookgirl111
Summary: They say the in love, someone always trips –be it figuratively or literal it happens. And in this case it's no different. But to trip multiple times in the same day –sheesh the universe is sending you a message and a pretty good one too. Poor Nakuru and poor Syaoran. Toya x Yukito


"Innocent Tripping"

Summary: They say the in love, someone always trips –be it figuratively or literal it happens. And in this case it's no different. But to trip multiple times in the same day –sheesh the universe is sending you a message and a pretty good one too. Poor Nakuru and poor Syaoran. Toya x Yukito

**AN: there is more fanfics for this pairing in Tsubasa than in Cardcaptor –that is wrong. Another random one-shot I came up with in my "spare" time while my computer was taken. Enjoy, and check out some of my other works it you want~**

_Time –7:25 AM ~Before First Period_

"La, la, la, la~ I wonder where Toya is?" Nakuru questioned as she walked down the empty school hallway. Stalking her was around she searches for her prey. Coming down the hall a source of magical energy is beyond the other side of a closed door. Walking up towards the door she was surprised to not only hear, but feel the energy fall.

Opening the door Nakuru was shocked, flabbergasted, if not a better word for it. In front of her was Toya on top of Yukito, both of whom were making out on the classroom floor. Horrified she rushed away blushing like a ripe cherry tomato. Back in the classroom Toya picked himself off the ground and offered Yukito his hand, which Yukito took, and got up as well.

"Ha, ha, that was funny. It's not every day that you trip now is it, Toya?" Yuki said toying with his hair. "Hm." Was Toya's response before he knelt down to tie his untied shoes. Chuckling amused Yuki also knelt down and pecked Toya on the cheek before feeling bold and full blown kissing Toya on the lips.

Toya's eyes widen slightly, but still visible to the eye, before closing and he too leaned into the simple kiss. Sadly, before the pair could go any farther the class bell rang startling the two of them and ending this early morning romance.

_Time –3:32 PM ~After School and Cheerleading Practice_

"Wow! You were wonderful today Sakura! Not a single mistake, your energy sparkled, and you didn't drop you tarpon once!" Tomoyo complimented with_ that_ sparkle in her eye. "What do you think, _ne_, Syaoran?" she asked.

Blushing deeply at the question he couldn't bring himself to raise his head once it was lowered, in fear of meeting Sakura's face. "It was good." He mumbled.

"Really? Thanks!" Sakura said with her usual cheerfulness. Unable to speak Syaoran simply nodded. Happily she hugged him tightly, squeezing him somewhat. Letting him go she continued to walk till she was ahead of the other two.

"Hey," she started as an idea formed in her head. "Why don't you guys come over to celebrate with me, at my place, I'm sure there's plenty of homemade pudding left."

"Sure." Tomoyo said and Syaoran nodded in suite. Walking into the house the trio goes into the kitchen only to have Syaoran and Tomoyo pulled out of it, and into the living room at the sounds of strange noises.

Entering the duo is meet with the sight of Toya sitting on the couch, not that strange, and Yukito sitting on top of him while the two seem to be making out, which was a tad bit strange for _Syaoran_.

Squealing Tomoyo grabbed a camera out of thin air and began snapping pictures. Oblivious or perhaps aware and simply ignoring it, the pair continued their provocative scene with drawn out kisses in a simple touch hug.

Syaoran on the other hand was frozen more solid then he would be if The Frozen card had done it, plus his face was redder then blood. Or maybe a little more than a _tad_…

"Hey Syaoran can you–" Sakura called out, entering the scene as well. Blushing lightly she called out with, "Toya!" forcing the couple to part. Poor Yukito buried his face in Toya's chest too shy to face the others, having been so oblivious of them before hand.

Toya on the other hand had known of their presence and simply didn't care, so he gave his normal smirk, and placed his head on top of Yuki's, letting the boy hide even more effectively. This turn of events made Sakura happy, Tomoyo disappointed, and Syaoran… well he's still frozen solid.

"Toya," Sakura's voice was grim, "I thought we had agreed that you would keep the making out stuff to a minimum in public." Toya opened his mouth to say something but Sakura Spoke before he could. "And when we have guests in the house, the living room is public."

"Fine," Toya said, placing his arms underneath Yukito's legs and swiftly picking the boy up. Toya ascended to the top of the stairs where his room was, and left the space in peace.

"Finally," Sakura said in an exhausted tone. Walking back up to the kitchen she and Tomoyo set up the last of the snacks before eating them with Cero-chan.

"How long do you think it'll take Syaoran to start breathing again?" Tomoyo wondered out loud.

"Who knows," Sakura returned with continuing to eat her pudding. It wasn't till hours later that Syaoran, in the late evening, regained the ability to react –even if it was only stuttering –and function– somewhat since he couldn't get rid of the blush.

_Time –8:25 PM ~After Dinner_

"Hey dad can you go up and get Toya for me? It's his turn to do the dishes," Sakura asked politely as she cleared the table and brought the dishes over to the sink.

"Sure thing sweetie." said before placing down his newspaper and getting up. Walking to the other end of the house and up the flight of stairs to the second floor Mr. Kinomoto knocked on the door several times, discovered it wasn't closed all the way and opened it more so he could enter.

"Toya–" he called out when he was meets with the sight of Toya laying on the bed, and Yukito on top of him. The two of them appeared as though they were kissing from Mr. Kinomoto's point of view. Smiling slightly he left the room and went back down the stairs, passing by the picture of his late wife he whispered, "You were right." To it before going into the kitchen and helping Sakura finish the necessary chores.

But upstairs Toya continuously petted Yukito who had fallen asleep while standing again, in mid-step, before he tripped and fell onto Toya. Pecking Yukito on the forehead he reached over with his long-limbs to the lamp switch and pulled it enclosing them in the warm blanket of darkness.

_Time –12:04 AM ~Middle of the Night_

"Honestly was that all really necessary?" Yue wondered out loud and he sat on the floor Indian-style, watching Toya sleep restlessly. Or at least he thinks Toya was resting.

"Of course it was," Toya replied.

"Even so, did you really have to go that far?" Yue said referring to all of the fake tripping Toya had done today, and setting up all of the different accidents throughout the day.

"Yes, yes I did," Toya replied smugly, "Otherwise if I didn't the people would stop and leave us alone," smiling once more Toya sat up pecked Yue on the cheek and whispered, "Go to sleep you need to conserve your energy," and pulled the two of them close before finally falling asleep.

And Yue fell asleep to the thought of, _'So much for _innocent tripping_.'_

~END


End file.
